Konoha Of The Dead
by TragedyDawl
Summary: "So you are telling me that the town is being over run by zombies?" "Hn..." " Well that's a lame response," The pink haired female spat while crossing her arms. Can this couple survive a zombie outbreak?
1. Night Of The Dead

**I already know at least one person that is going to pm me telling me to stop making new stories but I can't help it. August 18th will be the day that determines my updating status because that will be the day when we find out what is going to happen to my brother so everyone think happy thoughts :) Enjoy!**

**This is dedicated to the best bf in the whole wide world :) His birthday is this month and he is going to be 20 years old so no longer a teenager. He's growing up to be a big boy :( Anyways this chapter is for you even though you are mr. popular with your Halo and your x360 but it's okay since you give me many gifts on Gaia :)**

**Beta: It's usually Xena (but I wanted to post this up so it has not been edited yet! Edited version will be up soon! Also this thing is being stupid and won't even let me edit it myself so beware of bad spellings and bad grammer. Edited version will be updated sometime this week! Sorry for short notice I have a short amount of time to post this up!**

**Konoha Of The Dead**

**Chapter 1**

**Night Of The Dead**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or zombies...or do I own a zombie in my backyard? Oh and Richard does NOT own gay zombie porn... but he wishes he does...**

**KOTD**

"Sir! There are too many of them!"

"Try to hold them off as long as you can while I get a hold of the president!"

_The number you are trying to reach is-_

"Shit that fucker Madara! When something fucks up, he is no where to be found."

"Sir!"

"I bet that asshole planned this from the start of this operation,"

_*Bang*_

"If only I had told my daughter that I loved her yesterday when I had dinner with her,"

"Sir?"

"Things would be all right with the world."

_*Bang*_

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"What should we do now? We have locked all of the doors but I'm afraid that one of them might had escaped during the-"

"Pray."

"Sir? What do you mean?"

"That's all we can do..."

_*Bang*_

**KOTD**

_*Bang*_

"I got it!" The female looked up to see a male who had just spoke with black hair, extending his hand out to her while the other hand was preoccupied with a gun that was just fired.

"Come on idiot." The male grabbed the girl's hand and started to run. The girl looked behind them and noticed that more and more creatures were running after them.

"They are catching up to us, I can't run much longer."

The girl panted as she tried her best to keep up but knew her limit. She wasn't going to be able to last keeping up with the male. Without warning, the male quickly threw the girl on to his back while she couldn't help but have her face turn into a flush red when she realized that his hand was softly placed on her upper thigh. She would had been wanting more attention from the males hand if it wasn't for the creatures chasing after them.

"Use this to shoot. Hit them in the head or legs to slow them down." The male handed the girl the gun that he had been using and continued to run.

"I don't know how to use a gun!" The girl cried while being hanged from upside down was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Just shoot!" The male yelled so the girl used her shaky hands and pointed the gun at a nearby creature and pulled the trigger, causing it to fall down almost immediately.

"It's going to be okay." The male called.

"What's your name anyway?" The girl asked the raven haired male.

"My name is..." The female had stopped listening to the male speak as she looked to her left and saw an image that caused her eyes to widen. A boy was standing in the distance with a huge grin painted on his face while a gun was being pointed on his left temple by his own hand.

"Don't," The female whispered out as she tried to reach out to the male with her empty hand but it was no use.

"DON'T!"

_*Bang*_

A pair of green eyes shot wide open after hearing what seemed to be a gunshot and looked around the room, trying to figure out where the noise was located. The female realized where the noise was coming from and a low growl escaped from her mouth.

"Sasori, do you have to be playing that fucking game so loud?" The 24 year old sat her naked body up on the bed while rubbing her temples with her delicate fingertips. The 30 year old male turned his head to see the pink haired woman getting frustrated.

"That's what you get for spending the night over here Sakura. We go through this argument every time you decide to crash over here. I figured you would get used to it by now." The red head turned his attention back to the tv and continued to play his game.

_I'll get used to it once I stop having those bad nightmares_

Sakura said nothing in response to the male and crawled out of the bed and started to put on her clothes that she had worn the night before. She glanced at the clock that was hanging off of the beige wall and realized she had enough time to get some coffee at the nearby gas station and go home to change into her work clothes before going to work.

"Sakura when you get off work tonight, we need to talk about something," Sasori started, not having his eyes leaving the tv.

"About what honey?" Sakura sat back on the bed to put her black boots on, trying to figure out what her lover was talking about. She looked up when she heard the game pause and noticed Sasori standing up and walked over to her.

"It should wait until you get off work." Sasori started to walk away but was pulled back when Sakura grabbed onto his hand.

"No tell me now since you already mentioned it. I won't be able to work unless you tell me what's up." Sakura tried to look into his eyes to see what was going on with him.

_He probably is going to propose to me again... I guess this time I should say yes since it has been two years since we started seeing each other but I can't get over Sa-_

"Sakura, I think we should stop fucking each other," Sasori coolly stated, leaving the pink haired girl dumbfounded.

_What the fuck? I was not expecting that_

"You want to stop fucking each other?" Sakura raised a pink haired eyebrow at her lover.

"Yeah well...things haven't been going right between us and you don't even like my video games. I think we are better off just being friends." Sasori ran his hand threw his red hair while Sakura glared up at the male.

"Are you fucking serious? That is the reason why you want to end things? Because I don't like your games? I'm so sorry for having nightmares over your stupid games,"Sakura spat as she got up from the bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why are you getting so worked up for? We weren't even dating and-" Sasori was cut off when his cell phone started to go off. He walked over and noticed that it was his work calling.

"It's work related." Sasori watched as Sakura rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sasori spoke into the cellphone while Sakura looked over and noticed that the male began to look a little pale. Sasori closed up his phone and started to put his clothes on.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Sakura was beginning to worry since she had never seen him like this before.

"I have to go but we can talk later okay?" Sasori walked out of the bedroom before the female had a chance to say anything else.

**KOTD**

After Sakura left the apartment, she went to her own apartment that she lived by herself and took a shower and got ready for work. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Sasori and his recent decision to end things. True, she had some baggage of her own and she had some demons that couldn't be erased but she thought that Sasori had understood that and was going to wait until she was able to free herself from all of her darkness. She was just confused at this point.

Sakura drove up to the local gas station that was right by her apartment. She would come here usually three times a week in the evening for beer and every morning that she had to work for some cheap coffee. She stepped into the gas station and made her way over to the coffee section and poured herself a cup vanilla roast. When she was ready to check out, she casually walked up to the counter and was surprised to see the black haired male that was in her dream checking customers out. It wasn't the fact that he was in her dream, ever since she first laid eyes on him she felt like there was something different about him. She had eventually admitted to herself that she had a crush on the male. But what shocked her was that he was never around during the morning shift.

"Hey, how are you?" Sakura asked as she placed her coffee up on the counter, hoping to strike a conversation with the male. Something that had never happened before.

"Hn." The male said nothing else as he continued to tell her the total and she paid in cash. She wanted to say something more like she felt like she should do everytime she saw him but instead she just kept thoughts to herself.

"I'll see you later," The raven hair male said as he handed the female her change.

"Thanks, don't work too hard." Sakura gathered her things and walked out of the gas station. Sakura sighed in defeat once she got into her car and hit her head against the steering wheel.

_Idiot_

**KOTD**

Twelve hours later, Sakura Haruno was in the exact same place as she was during the morning time. In the parking lot of her local gas station. Work at the hospital was usual as always except for when she was about to leave, a female had came in at the last second and complained about a dog attacking her. Sakura suggested to her supervisor that she could spend some more time making sure that the patient was going to be okay but the doctor told her that everything was going to be fine. Sakura decided to get her beer and now she was back at the same parking space that she was earlier that morning.

Sakura got out of her car and started to walk when she realized the male that had checked her out that morning was standing outside, talking to a female that she had never seen before. Sakura tried her best to ignore them as she walked inside the gas station and tried to get her beer as quickly as possible. After she grabbed a twelve pack of heineken, she proceeded her way up to the counter and the older female who was chatting away on the phone rung her up.

After purschasing her items, she thanked the lady behind the counter and walked outside, feeling the crisp air that went through her short hair. Sakura happened to look up just in time to see the black haired male looking at her while the red headed female was chatting away, leaning up against what Sakura thought was her car.

"Hey, how you doing?" Sakura looked away from the male that spoked to her and kept on walking while mumbling out a hey. She would had been happy if he sounded like he meant to want to have a conversation with her but he sounded like he was just talking to any regular customer. It sounded like he really didn't care how she was doing. She proceeded to walk over to her car and got in the vehicle, having thoughts of her crush talking to what looked like a slut.

_Why am I getting so worked up over this? I don't even know his name and if he wants to date a slut with glasses then that is his choice_

Sakura turned on her car and drove off with her music blaring out of the sterio, not caring if anyone was watching her. She stopped at the stop light that was right in front of the street that led to her apartment when she happen to look down to see her happiness but her eyes widen once she realized that she had forgotten her beer at the store. Sakura was too busy thinking about the raven haired male that she left her beer and because the female clerk was chatting away on the phone, she didn't noticed ether. Sakura took a deep breath then when she had a chance, she turned her car around and headed back to the shop. She refused to waste money on beer that she wasn't able to drink.

The pink haired girl was thankful that when she had returned to the parking lot, the female with the truck was gone and Sakura noticed that her crush was working alone in the store. Sakura hopped out of her car and casually walked into the store, making her way over to the counter. The male looked up and couldn't help but smirk while Sakura tried her best not to blush over the situation, especially since she spotted her beer sitting on the counter.

"Forget something?" A black eyebrow was raised while the smirk on his lips had not disapeared.

"Yeah, sorry." Sakura tried her best to avoid the onyx eyes as she placed her hand on her twelve pack and turned around, planning on leaving. She only took two steps when she heard the smooth voice.

"Sakura, right?" Sakura was amazed that he actually knew her name and turned around with a shock expression on her face.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked as she started to lead her way back towards the counter.

"Because I see you driver's lisencse at least three times a week. I don't have that bad of a memory." Sakura couldn't help but smile because this was the most he had ever spoken to her. She wondered why he was being so talkative at the moment. Her thin lips parted as she was about to reply but then the door opened up and curiosity took the best of her as she turned around to see the female clerk walking in while covering her hand.

"God Kurenai! What happened to your hand?" Sasuke rushed around the counter and panicked when he noticed that there was blooding coming from her hand.

"I was walking to my car in the back of the store when some guy started walking up to me. He looked pretty drunk and so I went over to see if he was okay then he suddenly bit me. I got a huge rock that was laying on the sidewalk and hit him on the head and ran back here...I think... I think I killed him!" Kurenai sobbed and looked up when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Can I take a look at your hand to see how bad the damage is?" Sakura looked down at the hand and noticed that more blood was coming out.

"Do you guys have a first aid kit in the back or something? You should probably go to the hospital but I can bandaged it up to stop the wound from bleeding so much."

"Yeah, Kurenai, take her to the office. I'll be back," The dark haired male said then started to walk towards the entrance.

"Wait, where in the world do you think you are going?" Kurenai asked as the two females watched the male stop in his footsteps and looked back with his glazing black eyes.

"I'm going to see if he's still out there." The male smirked then averted his eyes to the pink haired female and noticed the fear in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay." The male spoked in a calming tone of voice. Something about the voice made Sakura feel like everything was going to be okay.

"What's your name anyway?" Sakura asked, hoping that maybe this could be another one of her nightmares.

"My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked at the female then vanished into the darkness.

**KOTD**

**Was it good? Leave a review? Anyways here is random stuff since I haven't been on in forever!**

**Okay so anyways I have a funny/sad story to tell you all. So two weeks ago, my friend brother's 4 month old died ( yes very sad -) and I was telling my daughter who is now 18 months that she was going to die because at the time I didn't know anything about that sudden baby death while she was laying on the bed and sucking on her thumb. She rips her thumb out of her mouth and says "I'm not dying!" Yeah good story to tell of her first sentence.**

**ALSO...**

**If you have a facebook account, go to page and vote for KinkyK and JazzyJ as your fav author! Hugs them both! They are both awesome and I talk to KinkyK everyday so you guys better vote for them if not... you can always vote for me but PLEASE vote for them!**

**One more thing!**

**Okay does anyone know where to read manga chapters? I would always go on because I like how it was set up but they are going to take everything down so I need a new site so if you know a site let me know :)**

**Review time!**


	2. Savior Of The Dead

**Konoha Of The Dead**

**Chapter 2**

**Savior Of The Dead**

**I don't own Naruto or zombies...or gay zombie porn**

**Also it has not been edited so sorry about grammer and all of that but I wanted to post it :)**

Sakura took a deep breath while staring at the entrance of the gas station, waiting for Sasuke to return from investigating to see what had happened to the guy who had bit Kurenai on the hand.

_He's been gone for hours it seems like_

But in reality, he was only gone for about five minutes and while Sakura was thinking to herself, Kurenai was cleaning up in the office. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she was in the window that Sasuke was coming back and started to walk once he got into the store.

"Are you okay?" Sakura observed his state to make sure that he wasn't attacked or anything.

"I'm fine but I couldn't find the guy anywhere." Sasuke ran his fingertips across his black hair as he looked around the shop.

"Where's Kurenai?" Sasuke asked.

"In the office, hey wait! Where are you going?" Sakura watched as Sasuke turned around and walked back over to the door. Sakura walked closer and realized that he was locking the door then turned around.

"What's going on?" Sakura couldn't help but worry a little bit.

"Kurenai said that she had beaten that guy right? Thinking that she had killed him but when I went out there, I could only find blood on the concrete and no one around," Sasuke said.

"Oh my goodness, where could he had gone to?" Sakura glanced behind Sasuke's shoulder to only see darkness outside the door. The longer she stared out the glass door, the more she realized how it was kind of weird that there weren't many people out.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying to get the male's attention.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked down into her eyes and noticed she was looking a little pale.

"Where is everyone? I mean usually whenever I would come buy stuff there is at least one other person that comes in but since I have been here..." Sakura trailed off then looked down at the floor.

"No one has come in." Sakura finished her sentence.

"Idiot." Sakura snapped her head back up with a shock expression on her face.

_Did he just call me an idiot?_

Sasuke let out a small sigh then walked around the woman and proceeded to go where Kurenai was to see if she was feeling any better.

"Wait a second, why am I an idiot? I was just trying to ask you a question." Sakura decided to follow the male.

"Because I said so now leave me alone," Sasuke answered and continue to walk until he approached the door that led to the office.

_Why would Kurenai have the door closed?_

Sasuke thought as he placed his hand on the handle started to turn the knob.

"Excuse me? Why are you all of the sudden acting like this?" Sakura noticed that Sasuke opened up the door and took a quick glance inside and noticed that Kurenai was laying on the floor, moaning just a little to indicate that she was still alive.

"Kurenai!" Sasuke quickly rushed to her side and placed her head on his lap while Sakura ran over and placed her hand on the woman's head then quickly took it away as if something shocked her.

"What's wrong? Does she have a fever or something?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl and noticed that she looked a little shocked.

"No...her head isn't hot at all...it's the opposite." Sakura looked down at her wound and noticed that it was getting worse.

"She needs to go to the hospital immediately Sasuke," Sakura told the male while Sasuke understood and stood up.

"I'm going to go call an ambulance, can you stay with her while I make the phone call?" Sasuke quickly rushed out of the room after Sakura nodded her head focused her attention back to the sick woman.

_I guess he might be as scared as me_

Sakura stood up after making Kurenai a little bit more comfortable by placing an extra jacket under her head for a pillow. Sakura's cell phone suddenly went off so she stood up and noticed it was Sasori calling her. She was about to answer it when she felt a hand on her ankle and startled that she turned around to face a now awaken Kurenai.

"Kurenai, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside her.

"Did I pass out? I remember doing paper work one minute and the next I was on the floor," Kurenai mumbled as her eyes were barely opened.

"I guess you did, Sasuke is calling the ambulance to come and get you. Everything is going to be okay. Let me go tell Sasuke that you woke up." Sakura stood up and walked out of the office.

"Hey Sasuke, Kurenai has-"

_*Bang*_

Sakura's eyes widen as she just saw Sasuke with a gun in his hand while a dead body was now laying on the floor.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and noticed that Sakura was now in the room.

"This was the guy that bit Kurenai, I guess he was trying to get seconds or something from me so I had no choice but to use self defense." Sasuke calmly explained to the female while she kept staring at the dead corpe.

"I think he had rabies or something." Sasuke continued to talk but Sakura wasn't paying any attention at all.

_He's dead...and those brains and blood is coming from that person...he's dead_

"Sakura?"

Then everything went black.

**KOTD**

"I got it!" Sakura looked up to see a male who had just spoke with black hair, extending his hand out to her while the other hand was preoccupied with a gun that was just fired.

"Come on idiot." Sasuke grabbed the girl's hand and started to run. Sakura looked behind them and noticed that more and more creatures were running after them.

"Use this to shoot. Hit them in the head or legs to slow them down." Sasuke handed her a gun but her insides didn't feel good. She had never held a gun before.

"I can't use a gun Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

"Just shoot!" The male yelled so Sakura pointed her gun at a nearby monster and her eyes widen when she saw a male already pointing a gun to his head.

"Shoot idiot!"

Sakura ignored Sasuke's cussing as she watched as the male pulled the trigger.

"Don't!" Sakura screamed.

**KOTD**

"Eeep." Sakura suddenly woke up and noticed her surroundings. She was currently laying on a king sized bed with Sasuke sitting on a chair in the corner, reading a book.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes, thinking she was still in a dream.

"Glad to see that you are awake." Sasuke closed up his book and got up from his seat.

"Where are we? And what happened?" Sakura sat up on the bed as Sasuke walked closer to the bed.

"Well you passed out after seeing me shoot that junkie. So when the ambulance arrived to take Kurenai away, I decided it would be best to take you in a more relaxed place and since I don't know where you live, I took you to my house." Sasuke explained.

"Why didn't you let the ambulance take me away too?" Sakura asked.

"Because I wanted all their people to focus on Kurenai then you," Sasuke simply answered walked over to the window and noticed it was still night out.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"My brother, he also lives here...he hasn't come home from work but he's probably at the bar. Since I know you are okay I'm going to get some sleep in his room." Sasuke left the room without Sakura having a chance to say anything else.

_He's so weird but nevermind that, I should call Sasori back_

Sakura picked up her cell phone and noticed that he had left a message earlier but instead of listening to it, she called him back. After a couple of rings and went to his voice mail so Sakura hung up the phone and decided to try and sleep some more. Not listening to the voice mail.

**KOTD**

**Hi everyone sorry it was soo short _ but I hope you guys like it and leave a review? Love you guys**


	3. Morning Of The Dead

**Konoha Of The Dead**

**Chapter 3**

**Morning Of The Dead**

Sakura was laying on the field with several humans standing around like it was no big deal. She then looked over her shoulder and noticed a weird looking man coming towards him.

_This doesn't look good_

Her eyes widen when she saw the male pull out a gun and began to shoot random people, having them fall to the ground.

_Oh snap_

Sakura fell to the ground and tried to act dead, hoping the male wouldn't see her and shoot her.

"Sakura." Sakura glanced over and noticed Sasuke was also laying down and was reaching out for her hand. She smiled softly as Sasuke started to get up.

_*Bang*_

Sakura noticed that Sasuke had been shot and suddenly fell over on the ground. She felt her eyes begin to fill up with water and looked over at the bastard that shot him and knew that she was next.

"You son of a bitch!" Sakura felt a power overcome her body. She immediatly leaped up and struck the man in the face with her fist.

"Fuck!" Sakura couldn't stop as she was filled with rage from losing someone important to her again.

"Sakura." Punch after punch but she didn't mind that blood was getting on her clothes and face.

"Sakura!" Sakura stopped the beating and looked down at the dead body. She had beaten it so hard there was no face left of the male.

**KOTD**

"Sakura!" Sakura snapped her eyes open to see Sakura had both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay? I heard you cussing in your sleep." Sasuke let go of the female and sat beside her on the bed while Sakura rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Just a dream." Sakura shrugged and tried to get out of bed but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"No one cusses like that in their dreams Sakura. Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke let go of her wrist and noticed that her facial expression was emotionless.

"I don't remember them..." Sakura lied. She knew that even if she told him what her dreams were about, he wouldn't understand it because no one else does.

"Whatever, I'll take you home." Sasuke walked out of the room before Sakura could say anything else to him. She glanced at her phone and noticed that Sasori hadn't called her back yet there was a voicemail that she hadn't checked. She placed her finger on the button and was about to press it until she heard footsteps coming back.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke sounded irritated so Sakura quickly nodded her head and placed her phone down on the bed.

"Sorry it's just that I-" Sakura was interupted by the male.

"I don't care now lets get out of here." Sasuke walked out of the room. while Sakura quickly followed him, forgetting her phone on the bed.

_Jerk, if I was that annoying then why did he take me back to his place? I give up on men._

A few minutes later her cell phone went off again.

**KOTD**

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" Sasuke watched as Sakura turned off the radio.

"What? I like the silence." Sakura slapped the male's hand away when he tried to turn the radio back on.

"This is my car! Do you want me to drop you off here and you can walk to work? It would be a pretty long walk." Sasuke glared at the girl.

"Yeah but seriously the radio sucks! If you want to listen to something, I have some music on my phone." Sakura said then placed her hand on her pocket and her eyes widen.

"Oh snap," Sakura mumbled to herself as she checked in all of her pockets.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke noticed her behavior.

"I left my phone at your house. I'm really sorry but do you think we can go back? My phone is my life." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke let out a sigh and swiftly made a U turn and started driving back to his house.

"I'm just glad it doesn't seem like anyone else is on the road, otherwise you could get a ticket," Sakura commented.

"Shut up, do you want your phone or not?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept on driving. Sasuke looked around and did noticed that they were the only ones on the road. Sakura remained silent and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled and was loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"I'm sorry too, I'm just worried about my brother, that's all." Sakura turned her head to look at the male while her eyes widen.

"You still haven't heard from him? Does he have a cell phone or something?" Sakura was concerned when she noticed that Sasuke looked different.

"No, but it's not the first time he hasn't come home. He might had met a girl, slept at her place then went to work this morning." Sasuke pulled up to the house but his eyes hardened when he noticed that his front door was open. Sakura noticed the door as well but didn't see any other cars parked.

"Maybe it was the wind?" Sakura said as the two got out of the car.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke glared at the girl then went back into the car and pulled out two guns, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"Isn't that illegal?" Sakura asked but stepped away when Sasuke tried to give her a gun.

"Hn it's not illegal if you don't get caught. Take this, after what happened last night I don't want another repeat." Sasuke grabbed one of Sakura's hand, feeling how cold but soft her hand was and placed the small gun in her hand.

"Oh I don't like guns." Sakura tried to give the gun back but Sasuke backed away from her.

"You don't have to use it, just keep it in case you need to use it." Sasuke started walking towards the house while Sakura stood there and stared at the gun.

_Is this how you felt when you had a gun in your hand?_

Sakura slowly lifted the gun, having it closer to her face.

_Is this how you felt when it was so close to your face? Were you as scared as I am right now?_

Sakura placed the gun to her right temple and closed her eyes.

_Was the gun as cold on your face as mine?_

Sakura's eyes opened up and felt a hand slap her on her left cheek. Sakura noticed that the gun was no longer in her possession and she was frighten to see Sasuke's eyes were burning red while holding the gun that she was suppose to have.

"What the fucking hell are you doing? What were you thinking? I gave you a gun to protect yourself! Not to try and blow your own head off!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could to get his point across.

"You know what? Go get your fucking phone and get the fuck out of my life." Sasuke walked away from the girl while she stood there for a minute.

_I just wanted to know what it felt like_

Sakura sighed as she began to walk into the house. Once she got inside, she looked around and noticed Sasuke was searching the lower level. Sakura ignored his gaze towards her as she walked up the stairs and approched the room where her phone should be. When she walked over to the bed, her phone wasn't there so she searched the area but had no such luck. She walked back downstairs and noticed that Sasuke wasn't around.

_Good job Sakura! I pissed off my ride and can't find my phone. I guess I can walk until I can hitch a ride_

Sakura shivered at the thought but had no other option. There was no way Sasuke was going to help her out at this point.

*Click*

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and slowly turned around to see a blonde male pointing a gun to her face.

"Oh." Sakura froze in shock then noticed the male sighed out in relief.

"I'm so glad you are human. Haha I thought you were a zombie." The male ran his hand through his hair.

_Zombies? Is this kid on acid or something?_

"Sakura, I thought I told you...who the fuck are you?" Sasuke walked into the room and noticed a guy having a gun pointed at Sakura. Sasuke lifted his gun and pointed at the male.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Sasuke growled as he pulled Sakura's hand and brought her body behind him, protecting her from the intruder.

"I'm sorry dude. Here I'll put my gun down." The male placed the gun on top of the bed then lifted his hands up in the air.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Sasuke growled as still had his free hand on Sakura's wrist.

"My name is Naruto. My friend and I were finding a place to hide out and this was the closest place we could find. We had to find a place to hide out from the zombies." Naruto explained.

"Where is your other friend?" Sakura spoke up.

"He's passed out in another room. I'm really sorry if this is your house! We figured everyone would be gone by now!" Naruto yelled out.

"What are you talking about zombies?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Zombies have taken over! Konoha has been blocked off." Naruto noticed the bored expression on the male's face.

"What drugs have you bee taking?" Sasuke asked while letting go of Sakura's arm. She took this time to check out where his other friend was sleeping at.

"I'm not on any drugs you idiot!" Sakura heard Naruto yell out and she couldn't help but smile. When she came across an open bedroom, she looked inside and saw another male with a high pony tail on his head sleeping away.

_If they were hiding from something then why did they leave the door open? _

Sakura shook her head and walked back over to Sasuke who was in a heated discussion with Naruto.

"I found your friend." Sakura interuppted the argument.

"Well duh I told you guys that he was sleeping." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wake up your friend and get the fuck out before I call the cops." Sasuke noticed the fear in the male's eyes.

"No we can't go back out there! The zombies will kill us!" Naruto yelled while pointing at a nearby window.

"Naruto, you are way too loud." Everyone turned their heads to see another guy walking into the room while yawning.

"Who are you guys?" The male asked.

"I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke. He lives here and we are trying to find out why you guys are here." Sakura noticed that the guy still looked really tired.

"My name is Shikamaru and what Naruto is telling you is the truth. We actually live in Konoha but we came out here in the middle of no where to get some mushrooms," Shikamaru replied.

"Mushrooms? Can't you get those at some grocery store?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, causing Sakura to whisper into his ear.

"Not those kind of mushrooms." Sakura forced down her blush for being so close to his face and went back to listening Shikamaru's story.

"Anyways on our way back, we heard on the radio that there has been a zombie outbreak in Konoha and they were planning on closing off the city." Shikmaru explained to everyone.

"Yeah and our car broke down so this was the closest place for shelter," Naruto said.

"But if you guys were running from zombies, then why was the front door open? Zombies could of easily walked in." Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke let out a chuckle, shocking the female.

"Well, I was in such of a hurry I forgot to close the door. Silly me," Naruto said as he began to scratch his head.

"You both are losers, get the fuck out." Sasuke growled.

"But the zombies!" Naruto yelled.

"Have you guys seen any of these zombies?" Sakura asked, having both males shake their heads no.

"And you two haven't been to Konoha right?" Sakura asked again and they nodded this time.

"Fucking druggies get out." Sasuke had enough of the two strangers in his house.

"Hey why don't we turn on the tv? If what they are saying is true, then it would show up on the news," Sakura said then Sasuke grabbed his remote for his tv and turned it on.

**KOTD**

**Sorry it's short I was on a roll but I don't feel like writing anymore cause I'm sad. But I will update again soon I promise and next chapter will explain Sakura's past, her nightmares, and these zombies so make me happy and review?**


End file.
